


冬雪

by Emmanorm



Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmanorm/pseuds/Emmanorm





	冬雪

自从那天晚上初尝云雨之后，二人就更加尽情地享受彼此的肉体了  
有的时候比起单纯地插入，他们更喜欢在对方的性器上磨蹭，阴唇分开让里面的阴蒂在他的阴茎上磨擦，巨大的快感让他们发出快乐的呻吟  
有的时候他们看着下体黏乎乎混乱的样子会有种小时候把白色衣服弄脏的搞怪感  
艾玛喜欢骑在诺曼身上，这也是他们初次性交的动作，这样很深入，而且可以自己控制节奏，他们一般在插入后缓缓地动着腰，这种酸胀感让艾玛忍住呻吟，她抚摸过诺曼胸前的印记，然后看着他专注地看着他们交合的地方，大腿肉和腹部的肉挤压着，隐约从毛发里看见湿润的性器滑动  
＂唔.....诺曼你都不动一下的吗，每次都是我.....＂  
从诺曼的视角来看，这样可以把艾玛整个身体完全纳入眼底，发育的乳房随着动作而上下起伏，结实有力的腿夹紧他的腰，他可以看见自己的性器把她撑开露出红色的肉和滑腻的汁液，自己可以随时用手抚摸她同样充血鼓起的敏感点，每一次触碰都让他舒爽得小声喘息，因为这会刺激到里面内壁的收缩把他挤压得更加厉害了  
这样的体位可以让他勃起得时间加长，他太贪恋在她体内的感觉了，当年为了以更好的姿态迎接她做出锻炼的决定真是太好了，艾玛动累了的时候他们还可以愉快地聊天，虽然每次都会让他忍不住向上顶动，听见她说的话变得扭曲颤抖这让他眼睛都发红疼痛了  
艾玛真是一个坚强的好孩子呢，当偶尔有人来敲门的时候她也能维持住她的姿态忍受他的使坏，更加用力地顶入她的深处，然后慢慢地舔舐她的耳垂和脖颈，这样的行为是无声的，房间里除了艾玛的应答声就只剩下肉体轻微的拍打声和水液的叽咕声了  
后来受不了这样的慢之后会抱紧她的腰肢和肩膀间隔性地向上顶动，听见床吱呀吱呀的晃动声和她轻微的哭泣以及更大的呻吟  
＂艾玛的话喜欢更加激烈一点的方式吗...＂  
＂来扶着我的肩膀....对，就这样....艾玛已经很努力了.....＂  
把她往上抬起之后再让她重重落下，这样的刺激让她发出小小的惊呼  
＂诺曼！有些疼.....＂  
她低下头看着沾有体液的发红阴茎进入她的身体，最后顶在她身体最深处碾动  
＂哦.....这也.....＂  
她的脚趾蜷曲，皮肤浮现出红色，她伸出手指抚摸充血的阴蒂，这里的神经是最集中的地方，不一会儿就浑身颤抖高潮了，这持续了几十秒  
诺曼也努力往上顶了顶然后在柔软的内腔里射出温凉的精液  
这样怀孕的话......  
他抱住精疲力尽的艾玛，自己的阴茎虽然软了但是仍然嵌入她的体内  
＂你不拔出来吗.....＂  
＂艾玛的身体里好温暖.....又潮湿.....它喜欢在里面＂  
＂诺曼真的是喜欢我的身体呢....＂在他耳边轻声地说，将自己的重量完全压在他身上  
＂艾玛的一切.....我都喜欢......＂亲吻着她的侧脸的诺曼已经很习惯说出以前绝对不会说出的话了  
那种快要决堤的感情在找到缺口后膨胀着满溢出来，将刚刚发现这份感情的艾玛浓厚地包围住，温柔地想要溺死在其中  
艾玛看着诺曼的眼睛在柔和的暖黄灯光下闪烁着，他总是如此温柔呢，一直以来温柔地守护着自己，就像城堡里的卫士一样，盔甲下面闪动着狡黠的微笑，鼓动着热烈的心跳，随时为她献出一切  
这样的他是什么时候住进自己心里的呢.... 

她还记得当年和他重逢不久，就迎来了冬天  
鬼的世界里，冬天总是特别漫长，漫天的雪花把巨大的树木根部掩盖地结结实实，野外探索也被迫终止了，他们只好在房间里靠着以前的积存的粮食渡过这个冬天  
当穿好冬装和大家一起出去，踏在软软的厚雪层上，然后跑动着追逐着，开心地笑着，看着现在幸福的家人，他们还活着，活在自己身边，曾以为死去的诺曼也在自己身边  
回过头的时候发现诺曼一个人站在那里，挺拔地站在雪地里，目光从未被其他人的嬉戏打闹吸引过，而是直直地看着她，看见她回头看他了就温柔地笑笑  
那一刻她产生了一些混乱的念头，只想着快点回到他身边，想抓住他....  
然后她确实这样做了，奔跑着冲进他的怀抱  
她总是如此莽撞冲动，因为诺曼一直在纵容她这样，就像现在，他接住了她并且因为冲劲抱起她转了一圈，她几乎是挂在他身上了，她看见诺曼的蓝色眼睛透着深沉的感情，无奈地叹气  
她落地之后静静地抱住他，伸出手捧着他的脸，看着他圆润的脸变成现在有棱角的样子，身体也变得强壮高大起来，心里想着  
啊，诺曼现在已经是一个大人了，而我还是一个孩子样呢 

诺曼以后想变成怎样的大人呢？  
他现在已经成为优秀的领袖，有着信赖的手下  
诺曼已经不需要我照顾他他也可以过的很好了  
我们会一直在一起吗.... 

＂诺曼有什么想要的东西吗？＂  
他拉下她放在他耳边的手把它握在手心里，那干燥温暖的手心，把想说的话和心意传达出去  
＂我想要艾玛你.....＂  
他的眼睛亮起来，从大衣里伸出手抚摸她的右脸  
＂一直待在我身边就很好了...＂  
＂哎？可是我们现在天天在一起啊....＂她现在只能仰起头看着他了  
＂不....这不一样＂  
诺曼他固执地纠正这个说法，这让她有些困惑  
为什么不一样呢，诺曼想要的到底是什么....  
＂我亲爱的艾玛，如果有一天你能够理解我就好了，能够回应我的话，那我所做的也没有白费.....＂  
说着这样难以理解的话的诺曼亲吻了她的额头  
诺曼想要的回应是指这个吗  
.......  
她好像明白了什么，看着诺曼有些呆愣的表情陷入思考，身体内部一直被压抑着，那个属于她自己的感情渐渐萌芽，不是想为了某些人，而是为了自己，对于诺曼传达的信息她想分析出来，那个含糊其词的诺曼真正的心意，想要回应他真实的想法，从前的自己一直努力追赶着他，学习他的能力和想法，现在也是如此  
于是她拽住他的领子，把他拉到自己面前凭着没来由的勇气亲吻上他的嘴角，然后听见他急促沉重的喘息声，最后自己被紧紧抱住，即使隔着厚厚的衣服也能听见彼此激烈跳动的心跳声  
这样的她好奇怪，现在她的大脑还是一片空白....诺曼也是，身体不住的颤抖着， 他们两个都坏掉了  
但是却很开心，开心到他们畅快地笑出声  
＂真不愧是艾玛啊，学习能力一流....＂  
＂某种程度上来讲真的被你打败了...哈哈＂  
这样笑着的诺曼带着她也笑了起来，仿佛回到了小时候一起扮鬼脸让雷笑出来的日子  
诺曼低下头看着这样天真的她，回想着刚才少女那震撼他整个人生的吻  
是啊，她在感情方面还是个孩子呢...但是却是一个爱好学习努力追赶的好孩子，总有一天她会明白，会和他站在一起，到了那个时候他也...... 

他看着她从他怀里出来跑向兄弟姐妹们那里，露出许久不见的笑容，蹲在地上搓出雪球然后扔向他，看着他滑稽的样子后开心地笑了，少女的红润的脸上洋溢着别样的光彩，那耀眼的活力和感染力十足的笑声让他追逐到了现在  
他看着天空又下起来的雪花心中不断地祈祷  
艾玛....  
快一点明白吧，我真正的愿望......


End file.
